eine Weihnachtsstory
by enlya
Summary: wir versinken im Schnee, ich versinke im Scham, da habe ich was vergessen, das muss ich mal schnell loswerden. Für kalte Stunden


Diese Geschichte habe ich mal geschrieben, nachdem ich von einem Wettbewerb gelesen hatte, aber leider hat sie mir nicht gefallen, so dass ich sie nicht abschicken wollte, aber ich habe mich doch dazu durchgerungen sie ins Netz zu stellen, deswegen würde ich mich sehr freuen etwas von euch dazu zu hören bzw. zu lesen. Da immer noch der Winter hier tobt und wir so Weihnachten nicht ganz los werden können, empfand ich diese Geschichte als nicht so abwegig, denn etwas Herzenswärme können wir doch immer vertragen?

Die Schneeflocken fielen auf die gefrorenen Wege, die Tannen änderten ihre Farbe ohne ihre Blätter zu verlieren und die Ländereien wurden eingetaucht in das strahlende Weiß, welches die Kraft hatte die Düsternis des Winters zu vertreiben. Vereinzelte Tannen wurden gefällt, durch den inzwischen schon zentimeterhohen Schnee gezogen, in der Eingangshalle angeordnet und dort von eifrigen Helfern geschmückt und verziert. Jede Tür und jedes Fenster bekam ein Bild, auf dem die Winterstimmung festgehalten war, auf den Gängen und vereinzelt über den Türen von Klassenräumen (natürlich auch über dem Eingang zum Lehrerzimmer) wurden Mistelzweige aufgehängt.

Die Weihnachtsstimmung hatte das ganze Schloss in Beschlag genommen und versetzte sie alle in einen Bann der Vorfreude und der Hochstimmung, so dass ihnen weder auffiel, dass sie die eine Tür, die hinab ins Kellergewölbe führte, sowie den ganzen Kerker außen vor gelassen hatten. Jetzt war das so, dass durch diesen Fehler die Slytherin um nichts in der Welt auf die Idee kommen würden, von sich aus, an Dekoration oder ähnlichem Humbug teilzunehmen, wie sie das Treiben nun unweigerlich nennen „mussten", denn was hätten sie auch tun können?

Da keiner der Anderen auf den Gedanken gekommen war, sie in dieses fröhliche Treiben der Weihnachtsvorbereitung zu involvieren, konnten die kühlen Slytherins schlecht nach oben gehen und sich eben dem beteiligen. Wenn sie von alleine dekorieren würden, dann wären sie Mitläufer, auch vollkommen undenkbar. Um den Schein zu wahren, waren sie in folgende Rolle gedrängt worden; sie konnten weder das Fest in Ruhe und Eintracht genießen, denn jetzt waren sie doch mit der Nase darauf gestoßen worden, dass selbst beim Fest der Liebe keines der drei so toleranten und „guten" Häuser bereit war sie miteinzubeziehen. Des weiteren bestand ihre Aufgabe auch darin, alles schlecht zu reden und keinem der Bräuche folge zu leisten, denn das wäre eine Erniedrigung. Natürlich war nicht außen vor zu lassen, dass sie am besten keinerlei Regung zeigten bei dem bevorstehenden Fest, sie waren die kalten, herzlosen Slytherin, die einer solchen Feierlichkeit nur mit Grauem entgegenstehen konnten.

Da konnte es doch schlecht verwunderlich sein, dass die Slytherin von einer Wut gepackt wurden. Sie konnten nicht aus ihrer Rolle raus, sie waren nun mal das, was sie tag täglich darstellten, doch sollte man nicht ignorieren, was sie trotz allem noch darstellten: Söhne, Töchter und Schwester sowie Bruder. Und alles familiäre zeigte auch von Bindung und gerade diese sollte nicht verleugnet werden, sie ist das teuerste wenn nicht wertvollste, und davon erzählt unsere kleine Geschichte:

Wie schon beschrieben, das Schloss ist auf Hochglanz poliert und geschmückt, so dass es fast selbst den Eindruck machte, als sei es eine riesige Weihnachtskugel. Unser allseits geschätzter Zaubertranklehrer, der noch nichts ahnte, von der furchtbaren Veränderung, die in den letzten Stunden über sie hereingebrochen war, war schnellen Schrittes durch die Kerkergänge unterwegs. Nachdem er schon das Mittagessen aus Zeitgründen hatte ausfallen lassen, wollte er mit dem Abendessen auch so verfahren und war auf dem Weg nach draußen um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, die Essenszeit war dazu die beste Gelegenheit, keiner da, dem er Punkte abzuziehen gezwungen war, dem er herrsche Kommentare entgegenbringen musste oder den er mit bösen Blicken davon abzubringen hatte, ihm eine Frage zu stellen, er konnte ganz er selbst sein, dass er nahm er sich vor: „Ist ja Weihnachten heute", flüsterte er vor sich hin und ein guter Beobachter meinte zu erkennen, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht geschlichen hätte.

So ging er durch die überschmückte (man kann es wirklich nicht mehr anders nennen) Eingangshalle und kam unentdeckt aus dem Schloss und konnte sich auf den Weg zum See machen.

Er war da gerade angekommen, der Schnee war inzwischen knöchelhoch und seine Füße froren leicht durch die Nässe und der stehenden Kälte, die ihm entgegengeschlagen war, seitdem er sein Büro verlassen hatte. Doch er konnte die Stille nicht in vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit genießen, vor Schreck wäre ihm fast ein Schrei entwichen, da war doch Unerwarterweise ein Schüler auf dem Steg und schaute mit bitterböser Miene auf den See. Er erkannte den Schüler ohne Probleme und während er auf ihn zuging fiel ihm doch siedenheiß sein selbstgegebenes „Weihnachtsversprechen" ein, dass ausgerechnet er hier sein musste, ein Wink des Schicksals?

„Potter, warum nicht bei den Anderen beim Essen?", seine Stimme war den Umschwung noch nicht gewöhnt, ihr fehlte zwar die tägliche Schärfe, aber freundlich war auch was anderes. Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um, und in seinen Augen standen Tränen. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Snape unterdrückte ein verärgertes Schnauben, eigentlich war es kein Wunder das der Potterjunge ihm nicht sofort seine Sorgen offenbaren würde, aber gleichermaßen würde es nicht schwer zu erraten sein, dass man sich nie so einsam fühlte, wie Weihnachten, gerade wenn man niemanden von der Familie in der Nähe hatte. Harry holte Luft und seine Stimme war so leise, dass Snape sich fast einbildete ihn reden zu hören, er eher glaubte, er würde nur wissen was er sagte: „Ich hasse Weihnachten, weil es mir immer wieder zeigt, dass ich Hoffnungen und Wünsche habe, die nicht in Erfüllung gehen könne, was man mit Geld und Wissen nicht bekommen kann- wovor keine Flucht hilft und kein Kampf."

Snape wusste, wie sich das anfühlte und er konnte nur nicken, während Harry weitersprach: „So ist es doch das kostbarste was dir in deinem Leben wiederfährt die bedingungslose Liebe, die du empfängst. Meine Mutter hat ihr Leben für mich gegeben, lange nach ihrem Tod war ich durch ihre Liebe geschützt und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Kostbarkeit mich reicher gemacht hat, als alles Geld dieser Welt und arm, denn mir ist dieser Schutz beraubt worden und das Fehlen, des immerdarrgewesenen lässt mich erstarren im Schmerz um verlorengegangenes."

Der Zaubertranklehrer konnte diesen förmlich spüren, die Hilflosigkeit, die den Jungen umgab und er lächelte ihn an: „Das was du spürst, ist kein Abschied, sondern ein Neuanfang. Deine Mutter hat dich losgelassen, damit du bereit bist für Neues. Denn jetzt kommen Freunde, die dein Leben bereichern, eine junge Dame wird dich in ihr Herz schließen und du wirst eines Tages soweit sein, deine eigene Familie mit dieser Liebe zu erfüllen. Und damit du da hingelangen kannst, tue ich dir den Gefallen, nehme dich mit und serviere dir einen Tee und noch einige kostlosen Tipps für eine funkelnde Zukunft, die dir sicher bevorsteht."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und sie waren in ihre Gespräche vertieft, so dass sie den Schulleiter nicht sahen, der den Schutz der prachtvollen geschmückten Tannenbäume der Eingangshalle für sich nutze und sich versteckte. Als die beiden im Kerker verschwunden waren und er sich aus den Zweigen befreit hatte, konnte er sich eines Grinsen nicht erwehren und konnte wieder frohen Gewissens sagen, dass er auch dieses Jahr wieder einem Weihnachtswunder beigewohnt hatte, an dem die kalten Slyterin ihren Hauskameraden auf den Weg der Liebe und Freundschaft zurückverhalfen.


End file.
